


Heat Takes The Wheel

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In the front seat of the Satomobile, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Filthy TBH, Sex, kinda exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: An Omega’s heat is powerful. It can make an Alpha and an Omega lose sight of where they are. It does not discriminate where the location is, even if it’s on the passenger seat of the Satomobile.





	Heat Takes The Wheel

_ This is the most reckless thing we have ever done,  _ Korra thought as she held Asami up by her rear and letting her drop directly onto her cock, piercing into sweet stretched folds that eagerly ate up Korra with a delicious heated friction. Both women let out a ragged sigh as they made contact. The heat was addictive and it was only sparking each other’s inner animal. Asami lets out a loud whimper, long and needy, rocking her hips to gain a bit more friction to feed her carnal desires. Grunting as she held half of Asami’s weight, Korra closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations that her Omega gave her.  _ An Omega’s heat is what it is. I can’t refuse Asami when she’s so undone, _ Korra concluded with a slight smirk, lightly spanking Asami’s rear to urge her on. It was followed by a surprised yelp from Asami.

 

Sure, Korra would have liked to take Asami to bed and make ravishingly rough love with her girlfriend on silk bed sheets and the comfort of her bedroom. When an Omega’s heat is released, it’s hard to think straight, especially for Asami. So here they were in the late hours of the evening, parked in front of the Sato Estate with Asami riding Korra in the Satomobile, where Korra’s attention was split between looking out for any wanderers that happen to peer over the gate and gazing at how much Asami’s breast pressed against her chest. Asami’s face was aroused to the max. Her plump lips parted open to let out small gasps and whimpers. A thin line of saliva trailed down her chin. Green eyes were misty with pure ecstasy coated over the lens. Her hands desperately gripped on Korra’s shoulders to balance herself and allowed herself the power to fuck herself with Korra’s raging cock.

 

“Please, Korra!” Asami whined, biting her lower lip as she sunk onto Korra’s cock for the umptheenth time. “Fuck me. I need it so badly.”

 

Asami’s scent was powerful and unmistakably rich with her hormones. Chokingly sweet, Asami’s scent clouded Korra’s mind. Her mind started to worry less of someone accidentally catching them. In fact, the idea of getting caught spurred Korra on. Her cock twitch against velvet walls that wrapped around her. She could feel each contractions of Asami’s walls, massaging her shaft in a motion of hypnotic rhythms.

 

Blue eyes looked down at their joined sex, noticing that Asami was conveniently wearing a skirt, bunched up at her hips. Her red panties was pushed aside to reveal soaked pink lips that stretched to accommodate Korra’s cock. In the back of Korra’s mind, she wondered what they were doing before this. Where were they going out for this evening? Did they drive far? What were they doing before this?

 

None of that mattered at the moment, Korra focused on the sounds Asami made. A series of moans and wails filled her ears and urged Korra to buck her hips to hear the pitches grow an octave higher. Soon that urge became a reality. Korra contained a tighter grip on Asami’s waist and jerked her hips up, slamming her cock directly into Asami’s core. The tip of her cock stabbed into Asami’s cervix, causing a powerful spark to flow along the Omega’s spine.

 

“Korra!” Asami screamed, her eyes widen as a delirious smile perked on her lips. The tip of her tongue slipped out and Korra knew she hit the right spot. With a mischievous smirk on her lips, Korra quickly pulled out as much as she can in a cramp car seat and pushed back in, causing Asami to almost scream. Asami leaned her head against the crook of Korra’s neck, wanting to just lay there and let Korra fuck her raw. Her voice was ragged and hoarse, letting out incoherent words to slip out.

 

The ache in Asami’s core was more painful when Korra pulled out. It felt so dangerously empty and her body needed to be filled. She whimpered each time Korra pulled out, even going as far to punish her Alpha by lightly biting on her neck. Whenever she did that though, Korra purposely slowed her pace to warn the Omega to behave. After a few rounds of this, Asami knew better than to punish Korra. Instead she kissed along Korra’s neck as a silent way to thank her. When she did this, she can hear the pleasing growl from Korra from deep within her throat. She could practically imagine Korra letting out a snarky smirk on her face. In return, Korra’s hips relentlessly kept the rapid pace, churning Asami’s stomach into a coil of pleasure.

 

_ I want more, _ Asami thought. However, she couldn’t put her finger on what she wanted. Korra was mind blowingly great at fucking her but Asami wanted something else to go along with it. Her heat clouded her mind and her voice could barely make a complete sentence, but she knew she had to ask. After all, what’s the harm of asking?

 

“More!” Asami moaned. She lurched forward when the tip of Korra’s cock slid directly over a sensitive area of her walls. “Korra, I need more!”

 

It was all she could manage to say as Korra’s cock delved itself against the sensitive spot again, making Asami’s shake in pure pleasure. Korra took in Asami’s words, registering them in her head.

 

_ More? More of me?  _ Korra’s hands on Asami’s rear tense and groped against the supple flesh, massaging her. Her wandering fingers traveled down, finding a special spot that Korra assumed that Asami wanted. Her fingertips gently ran over a pucker hole. The sensation of Korra touching a different hole entirely made Asami shudder, answering the ‘more’ that she wanted. Her hips bucked back a bit, trying to silently tell Korra  _ ‘Yes, there. I need you there. Fill me. Please!’ _

 

Confirming that Asami was okay with that area, Korra took her fingers to her mouth to lubricate them before returning to the spot. Circling around the tight ring, Korra slowly slipped a finger inside. The wetness of her saliva was enough for her to have an easy entrance. When her finger slipped in, Asami lets out a loud, but pleasing, gasp as her answer. The ends of her lips curled upwards. She began to nod her head as she whimpered, “Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Korra. Yes. Right there.”

 

Korra didn’t waste time to thrust inside. Her fingers started to push inside as far as she can. She can feel Asami grow tighter in both here and around her cock. Her anal walls felt a lot more tighter, sucking Korra’s finger inside. Korra had no trouble slipping a second finger, causing a delicious stretch for Asami to experience.

 

For Asami, it felt like a second burn along with the pleasure burn in her core. They didn’t mesh together but were separate sensations in her body. It fitted so well together, it felt so right. It was like two opposite fruits working well into one blended smoothie. Asami bit her lower lips, holding onto Korra for dear life. Her body was erratic, lost in a sea of fiery arousal.

 

Meanwhile, Korra felt an entirely different ache around the base of her cock. It was a reminder that her knot began forming and it was growing fast. Her mind was everywhere. Her fingers thrusted inside of Asami’s ass as her cock shivered within her vaginal walls. She knew Asami felt the growing knot resting against her sex base on the needier whimpers that she released. The heat was making them lose their sanities, only pushing out the carnal need to mate and rut with each other.

 

So as Korra continued to tease Asami’s pucker hole with light but meaningful thrusts, her hips started to grind against Asami’s sex, pushing her growing knot inside. Asami lets out a squeal but respond by pressing her hips down to try to slip the knot inside. Her walls were impossible tightly around Korra that she wondered how knots were always able to push inside.

 

As if to answer her question, Asami’s walls loosen at once, giving Korra a chance to slip herself inside. When her knot was enveloped into the succulent heat, a rapid sensation of white hot heat overtook Korra. It snapped something inside of Korra. Her hips, as far as the knot allowed her to go, thrusted with short but powerful jerks of her hips. She could feel her knot sliding against Asami’s walls, causing the Omega to scream into the crook of Korra’s neck. The words that was released out of Asami’s lips were incoherent and messy. Her long raven locks were plastered against her face, almost covering Korra’s face as well. 

 

The fingers that stretched out her other hole slowed to a stop but remained inside. At this point, Asami pushed that sensation to the back of her mind as a mind-breaking orgasm started to boil over. It felt like an eternity as Asami felt her orgasm burst within her, causing her wet walls to completely seal Korra within her. 

 

Korra lets out a strangled cry as the sudden intense heat of Asami’s orgasm ripped her into her own orgasm. Her cock stilled and shivered before letting out a copious amount of her seed to splash inside of Asami. Her essence slowly started to fill Asami, but because of her knot, it didn’t dribble out. Korra lets out a pleasing purr as her seed filled up Asami, marking her as her mate. She could hear Asami panting near her ear where she breathed out words of thanks. It was slight but detectable.

 

Korra slipped her fingers out, resting on Asami’s rear. Asami rested on top of Korra, still in a daze of her afterglow. Yet the scent of her heat still emanated in the air, but a lot less intense. It was enough for Korra to get a better clearing and take a glance of the world outside of the Satomobile. To her comfort, she didn’t see anyone around the estate gates, or at least in the present moment.

 

“Hey, Asami,” Korra gently whispered, spurring a sleepy Asami. “Don’t you think you’ll be more comfortable if we were inside?”

 

In response, Asami lazily nodded her head but made no attempt to move. She planted soft kisses along Korra’s neck as a silent motion of gratitude but she remained stilled. Korra playfully rolled her eyes,  _ Guess I’ll be the one that have to carry her tonight.  _ As her senses cleared up, the recollection of the events before the heat started to slow into her mind. She lets out a nervous chuckle as she thought,  _ I hope Mako and Bolin won’t be too mad that we couldn’t make it to movie night.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing Omegaverse hahaha, I don’t always focus on the chat fic all the time. Btw, I am in college so new works for korrasami or pharmercy content will posted a lot less than when I was on summer break. The chat fic is easy to write and I enjoy writing it so that’s why I update it so much. But that doesn’t mean I abandoned writing actual detailed smut content. So don’t worry!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
